Summer Pop Medley 2014
Summer Pop Medley 2014 is a song by Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider. It features many hit songs from 2014. List of songs * Iggy Azalea - Fancy * Sam Smith - Stay With Me * Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea * John Legend - All Of Me * 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect * Pharrell Williams - Happy * MAGIC! - Rude * Christina Perri - Human * Jason Derulo - Wiggle feat. Snoop Dogg * DJ Snake, Lil Jon - Turn Down for What * Nico & Vinz - Am I Wrong * Maroon 5 - Maps * Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang * Disclosure - Latch feat. Sam Smith * Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass * Taylor Swift - Shake It Off * Beyoncé - Drunk in Love ft. JAY Z * Nicki Minaj - Anaconda Lyrics I'm so fancy Won't you stay with me? Got one less problem without you But you're all I need What would I do without your smart mouth? 'Cause we're too young to amount to anything else Now it might sound crazy what I'm 'bout to say But she looks so perfect I'll marry her anyway Why you gotta be so rude? I'm only human too And all of me loves all of you And I'm so fancy Won't you stay with me? Got one less problem without you But you're all I need I'm in the fast lane And this ain't love, it's clear to see Got one less problem without you Won't you stay with me? Wiggle wiggle wiggle Turn down for what Wiggle wiggle wiggle Turn down for what Am I wrong? For trying to reach the things that I can't see? When I was at my worst, down on my knees Now I'm following following following to you Bang bang into the room Why you gotta be so rude? I'm only human too And all of me loves all of you And I'm so fancy Won't you stay with me? I got one less problem without you But you're all I need I'm in the fast lane And this ain't love, it's clear to see I got one less problem without you Won't you stay with me? Wiggle wiggle wiggle Turn down for what Wiggle wiggle wiggle Turn down for what Now I've got you in my space I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass, no treble Haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate And I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass, no treble I got you shackled in my embrace And I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass And we be all night, love But I don't want none unless you got buns, hun And I'm so fancy Won't you stay with me? I got one less problem without you But you're all I need I'm in the fast lane But this ain't love, it's clear to see I got one less problem without you Won't you stay with me? Got one less problem without you Won't you stay with me? Trivia * Some of the songs became truly famous after this song was made. *Some songs were made in 2013 and Latch was made in 2012. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2014 Songs